1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a copying machine for example a handy copier having image pickup means disposed within a casing and constructed so as to print an image obtained from the image pickup means by printing means. The invention also relates to an illumination apparatus preferably used to illuminate the image pickup position in the copying machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional copying machine generally known as a handy copier is shown in FIG. 1. A casing 1 contains image pickup means composed of image sensor, lens and other structure (not shown), and printing means composed of transfer type thermal ribbon case 2, thermal head 3 and other structure (not shown). A lower surface 5 of the casing 1 is disposed on the reading surface of the document to be read, and the image pickup means is provided opposite thereto, and by scanning in the direction of arrow Al in this condition, the content displayed on the reading surface is picked up, and the thermal head 3 is directed to a desired copying area of the other document, and a thermal ribbon 6 is heated by the thermal head 3, and the content picked up by the image pickup means is duplicated by printing on the document. When picking up the image and printing in this manner, the copying machine is held by hand, and is moved on the document in the direction of the arrow Al to scan and pickup the image. The copying machine is then moved on the sheet of paper to be printed on in the direction the arrow Al, so that the image is printed on the paper.
In this prior art, however, when starting up the printing operation, positioning of the thermal head 3 on the document surface is effected by reference to positioning marks 4a, 4b provided on two side faces 1a, 1b of the casing 1. These marks correspond to the mounting position of the thermal head 3, and it takes a long time to adjust the position correctly. In particular, it took a great deal of time to print while feeding several lines. Besides, when picking up a desired image position, it is impossible to view the pickup position from outside the casing 1, and it was therefore not possible to confirm the copying position from outside the casing 1 to pick up by accurately and securely picking up the display.